


Позже. После...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Его изматывающая работа − сама по себе награда, но Холмс находит, что в наличии компаньона есть преимущества.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Later. After.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168798) by [spacemutineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemutineer/pseuds/spacemutineer). 



Дверь. Боже, наконец-то он видит дверь. Почти в три часа ночи он возвращался в поместье Освальт после встречи с полковником через ужасно продуваемую всеми ветрами пустошь. Спрятав руки в карманы, он пытался отыскать в себе последние крохи энергии на то, чтобы ускорить шаг. Он чувствовал, как от усталости ноют даже кости; истощение давило на него как плащ из стальных цепей.

Он помнил, что ел в последний раз, но забыл, когда же это было. А то, когда он в последний раз спал, вспомнить было ещё труднее. Он намеревался нарушить эту политику строгой экономии триумфальным ужином в поместье Освальт, с ожерельем леди Освальт в руке, беззаботно смеясь с Ватсоном за бутылкой превосходного портвейна и наслаждаясь чудесным жареным фазаном. В то время, когда должен был происходить ужин, Холмс не мог там находиться, так как был в самом разгаре неприятный кулачный бой между ним и отвратительным и жестоким полковником Брэйтвэйтом. Кулачный бой, в котором он, чёрт возьми, ПОБЕДИЛ.

Крупное тяжёлое ожерелье в нагрудном кармане глухо билось о грудь при каждом шаге. К тому времени, когда он добрался до порога, у него уже не было сил, чтобы проникнуть в поместье незамеченным. Посреди ночи дом был холодным и тёмным. Последней здравой мыслью была та, что нет никакого смысла кого-то будить. Он опишет всё Ватсону и леди Освальт позже. После того, как выспится. Так бывало и раньше.

Добравшись до кровати в гостевой комнате, Холмс просто рухнул на неё и оказался потерян для всего мира. Пальто разметалось вокруг него. Он упал на постель, даже не сняв обувь и не успев ни раздеться, ни откинуть одеяло. Но он наконец-то мог расслабиться и уснуть.

***

Между штор проникли лучи заходящего солнца, и Холмс пошевелился. Тихо застонав, он перевернулся, отбрасывая одеяло, наброшенное на его плечи. Что-то было не так. Машинально коснувшись нагрудного кармана, он ожидал почувствовать под пальцами твёрдость драгоценных камней, но не нащупал ничего такого, а услышал только негромкий звук сминаемой бумаги.

В отчаянии нырнув рукой в карман, он вытащил из него маленькую сложенную записку. Как только он развернул её, тело расслабилось, и Холмс уронил голову на вышитую подушку. Записка, написанная знакомым изящным почерком, была следующего содержания:

_«Леди Освальт не могла дождаться своей безделушки._  
Поздравляю вас, мой друг. Хорошо вам отдохнуть.  
ДВ» 

Тихо усмехнувшись, Холмс положил записку обратно в карман. Снова набросив на себя одеяло, он подтянул босые ноги и зевнул. Тепло и уютно. Найдя удобное положение, Холмс закрыл глаза. Спустя мгновение он вновь их открыл; его озарила внезапная догадка. Пошевелив под одеялом пальцами ног, он улыбнулся. Это сделал Ватсон.

Замечательный доктор приходил к нему в то время, когда он, вымотанный расследованием, глубоко спал, и, осторожно сняв с него обувь и носки, укрыл тёплым одеялом его усталое тело, чтобы позволить отдохнуть. Это была необыкновенная забота, которую он не ожидал и даже не мог вообразить. Джон Ватсон продолжал удивлять его каждый день, который был потрясающим сам по себе.

Холмс не знал как отблагодарить за сей акт милосердия и подобное отношение к такой не заслуживающей этого душе, как его. Подозревая, что ответ может включить в себя ту первоклассную бутылку портвейна, он решил прямо здесь, в поместье, проверить эту теорию. Позже. После того, как он снова проснётся. И каждый раз, когда такое будет происходить. Завернувшись в одеяло и нежно коснувшись записки, которую его дорогой друг оставил в его кармане, он провалился в сон.


End file.
